


Somebody You Found

by valkysrie



Series: Soulmate AU’s [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, not slow burn, slightly rushed but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Their hands meet and the world explodes.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bella, this was one of the hardest fics to write because I wanted it to be perfect for your birthday (it's still a mess im so sorry) bc it'd what you deserve, love you with my wholeass heart and hope you like this

 

 

> ** PART ONE **

          He saw her standing there and the world stopped spinning. The ground beneath him shook as he lost the ability the breathe. She was breathtaking, it was as simple as that. Their eyes met and everything else faded into the background. He wanted to say something, anything, to get her attention but he was too late and too slow. She turned back around and continued to laugh with her friends. The sound traveled and it was like a song that’s been stuck in his head forever, except now he never wanted it out.

          Truth was, he didn’t know what he was doing at that party. He wasn’t friends with any of the people there and it wasn’t exactly his “scene.” Most nights consisted on him stressing over homework and eventually falling asleep from stressing too much. It wasn’t ideal but somehow it seemed better than this, being surrounded by alcohol and a girl he could never have. Maybe he looked like a creep standing there staring as her cropped blonde hair swayed along with her dancing, but he couldn’t help it. She was captivating.

          “Who is she?” He didn’t have to look to know who was standing near him. Evita. His classmate from school. He knew she liked him and knew how disappointed she was when she realized they weren’t soulmates. He wasn’t sure how he felt.

          “I don’t know.” He breathed out. “I’ve never seen her before but,” He shook his head, knowing how ridiculous what he said next would sound. “She looks like someone I should know. I know that doesn’t make sense.” 

          “Go talk to her, what harm could it do?” He finally looks at her, she was wearing tight jeans and a top tucked into her pants. She looked nice. “And Ty, thank you for coming, it means a lot. I know you don’t really like all this.” She waved her hands around them gesturing to the party. He shrugged in response. What was he gonna do? Say no? 

          Ty stands there alone, as he does most thing, trying to find the courage to talk to her. 

          Luckily for him he doesn’t have to because she walks up right to him, coming an what seems like an inch of his face. He sucks in a heavy breath. Up close, she’s overwhelming.

          “You got a name?” She asks, a smirk playing on her lips and a red cup in her hand. 

          “Uh.” He knows he does but can’t remember. Can’t think of anything but her eyes boring into his. “Tyrone.” He finally spits out. She looks at him, amusement taking over her expression. 

          “Are you sure about that?” She laughs. It’s light and almost knocks him off his feet. Why does he feel like he knows her. She’s looking at him expectantly but he’s not sure what she wants him to say or what he could say. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she bobs her head to the deafening music around them. He almost can’t hear it. He can only hear the sound of his nervous breaths and her humming along to whatever song is playing. She has a beanie on a flannel wrapped around her waist and he wonders again where he’s seen her before. Everything about her seems so familiar but it seems unlikely he’d forget her.

          “Pretty sure.” He runs his fingers through his hair nervously, or tries to but ends up looking ridiculous because his hair is impossible to thread through. He wants to scream.

          “I’m Tandy Bowen.” She reaches out her arm and Ty’s a little surprised by the formality, but reached out for it anyway. 

          Their hands meet and the world explodes.

 

          She can’t tell if the stars have somehow moved closer or she’s going insane. She can see them so clearly, can almost feel their warmth. They’re so bright above her, it’s blinding. She can’t move but she knows she’s flying. She can feel the cold air on her skin like a whisper. Tandy blinks and it’s over. She opens them and sees him. Tyrone. He’s standing in front of her, a shocked expression evident in his features. His eyes are so wide she’d be worried they’re gonna pop if her’s weren’t just as wide. He looks at her with a sort of awe she’s never seen before. No one’s ever looked at her like that, like she held their entire world in her hands and they were afraid she’d drop it. 

          “What was that?” He whispers and his voice is so soft she feels instantly safe. She’s sure they both know exactly what that meant but are too afraid to admit it to each other. 

          Tandy doesn’t know what to say, knows he doesn’t either. He’s still looking at her like he’s seeing all of her and it’s so overwhelming she has to turn away. His stare burns her skin and her head is telling her to run but for the first time in her life, she wants nothing more than to stay, right here with him looking at her like that and her feeling like this.

          She knows he’s talking but it’s muffled, she blinks, once, twice, nothing. She shakes her head. 

          “Tandy? Are you listening to me?” His voice comes out clear and she breathes a sigh of relief. “You alright?” 

          “Yes and no, not really.” She laughs nervously. She’s surprised by how shaky her voice comes out, a high contrast to how confident she was earlier. His expression softens as he looks at her and her chest tightens. Why does it feel like this?

          Tandy can feel her heart racing and she think she might be sick. It’s too much too fast. She grew up never believing in the idea of soulmates. She thought her parents were exaggerating when they spoke about how they felt about each other and when her friend Mina told her about her soulmate, she figured that she too was exaggerating because how ridiculous is that. There can’t be one person in the world for everyone, it doesn’t make sense. Her mind is going a million miles per second, she’s going to pass out. 

          “Woah, Tandy?” His voice is so far away, like the sound of a train in the distance, loud enough for her to hear but she knows it’s too far to reach. Everything around her slows down and before she knows it, the world is turning upside down and she’s falling and she never stops, doesn’t think she ever has. She’s been falling her whole life.

 

          Tyrone catches her. Her skin burns at the touch but he doesn’t mind. He picks her up in his arms and puts his jacket around her before gently laying her down on what seems to be the only dry patch of grass. Her breathing is even and her eyelids are fluttering. She looks at peace and he smiles.

          “Tandy Bowen?” He whispers, lightly shaking her shoulders. Her eyes begin to open slowly and she’s sitting up, looking at him like he put the stars in the sky. It renders him breathless. 

          “What happened?” Her voice is soft and laced with confusion. 

          “You passed out for a minute there.” He smiles, resting his arms around his legs as he sits near here. He feels like this is where he was always meant to be, next to this girl named Tandy under the stars. “Are you alright?” He wonders if anybody’s asked her that before him because each time he does, she looks shocked and her eyes shine with years of hurt and loneliness. He wants her to tell him that she isn’t and why. He wants to hear about everything that led up to this moment in her life. He just wants to hear her.

          “I should go.” Is what she says instead and his heart breaks. He nods before helping her stand up. She hands him his jacket before turning around and walking back to her friends. With each retreating footstep he feels a small part of him breaking inside. He knows he should go after her but he can’t. He doesn’t know her and she doesn’t know him. They’re merely strangers who also happened to be linked to one another in a way none of them could imagine. 

          “It was nice meeting you Tandy Bowen.” He whispers into the dark before taking one last glance at her. He leaves and it’s like leaving a huge part of himself behind.

          He went home that night and tried to forget her but she was all he thought about. Flashes of her face ran through his mind. He had never believed in the stories, the ones about soulmates. Thought it was all talk between adults who wanted their kids to have hope. Ty believed in many things but that wasn’t one of them. As Tandy’s laugh ran through his head, he knew he believed it now.

          She consumed his thoughts for days, her smile lingering in the back of his mind. For some reason it hurt to be away from her. He needed to see her and soon.

          “Mom, can I talk to you?” He doesn’t know how to start this conversation but he knows if he doesn’t, it’ll drive him insane. She looks up from folding his laundry and smiles. He liked seeing her like this, calm. “How did you know Dad was the one, like, how did you know he was your _soulmate_?” He wants to laugh at how ridiculous the concept of soulmates is but if it’s real, he needs to know for sure. 

          His mother sighs and looks up with a soft smile. “I just knew.” She says, her voice sounding far away. “All it took was one touch and it’s like they’re your person now. You spend the rest of your life thinking about them, _wanting_ them and you don’t mind because you’re already in love with them.” She gestures to the empty seat on the couch next to her and he goes to sit. “I remember meeting your father like it was yesterday. It’s not the events of that day or anything like that. It’s a feeling. I remember feeling so complete as a person when we touched that I knew with all my heart it was him. There was an energy when he touched me. I just knew.” She made it sound so easy, so simple. For Ty, it was anything but. He didn’t know this Tandy girl and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see her again. He hoped he would.

          “I think I found her.” Is all he says and his mom’s eyes widened before a smile forms on her lips.

          “Tell me about her.”

          “Her name’s Tandy Bowen. That’s all I really know.” Before he knows it, he’s smiling thinking about her, blushing even. His mom looks at him with an admiration he’s never seen before. “She’s strong, I can tell, but scared if that makes sense. She didn’t have to say much for me to know that.” He shrugs like it’s not a big deal. Like she wasn’t his every thought, every hour, every minute, every day. “She’s funny too, we barely spoke but I can tell. She has something about her, I don’t know.” He laughs and it sounds foreign to his own ears. Here he is, with his mother, talking about this girl he barely knows like he’s in love with her. Some part of him believes he might be.

 

          Tandy’s head was pounding and everything around her was spinning. She wrapped her hoodie around her body and shivered. It was colder than most nights inside the church and she was definitely feeling it. Her mom kept calling her cell and each time hurt worse than the last when she hit end call. She didn’t want to talk to her. She couldn’t. Everything in her life had gone to shit and her mother picked up pill bottles instead of her child. _Runs in the family, I guess._ She thought as she looked at the half empty pill bottle by her side. She knew she shouldn’t but sometimes the quiet was too much. She drowned in the loneliness and if those little white pills helped, then so be it.

          Tandy knew what being alone felt like and this was different. She didn’t just feel alone, she felt like something was missing. Her mind went to the boy in the woods and she sighed. She had been dreading the reminder of him. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what it was. Tandy grew up not believing in a lot of things and not hoping but a small part of her had always hoped for this. She had hoped for someone she could talk to and be completely herself around. She knew Tyrone was that person. When they touched, a shiver ran through her body and mind and it was like for the first time in forever, she felt alive again. 

          She remembers that night so clearly, like a movie playing on a loop in her head, even though it was over a week ago. It was insane, really, the strong connection she felt to a stranger. It was burning her insides. She needed to him.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while oops but work has been kicking my ass and also writers block ANYWAY here's part 2 which was so hard to write but I like the way it turned out, I tried to make it as long as the first part but quality over quantity i guess ajkhsjs, hope you guys enjoy this :)

 

 

 

 

> ** PART TWO**

          “You’ve been acting weird lately.” His head hurt, he was tired of this conversation. Evita looked at him, worry swimming behind her expression. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings but he wished she’d let him be sometimes.

          “I’m just not feeling well.” It wasn’t a lie He had been feeling sick, his body cold and an empty feeling in his chest. He wasn’t sleeping well either. Walking off during the night and ending up outside of what looked like an old church. He didn’t know if they were nightmares or actually happening because as soon as he shut his eyes, he was back in his bedroom. He couldn’t explain it and it was driving him crazy.

          “You can tell me when you’re ready.” Evita sighs, rubbing the lines between her brows as if that’d magically heal her. 

          The bell rang signaling the end of school and Ty couldn’t breathed in relief. He didn’t want to lie to her but he couldn’t tell her the truth. The truth that he was missing someone he barely knew and that being without her was hurting him in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain. He’d sound crazy.

          He waved goodbye to her before walking home. He kept thinking about her. The way her eyes glued to his when they touched. He’d never forget that face. It was so familiar yet somehow new. Everything was confusing and jumbled, his thoughts racing inside his head. Ty wasn’t sure what to do. He needed to find her but where to start? He didn’t know what school she went to, where she lived, if she even went to school. He had nothing but the strong feeling that he _needed_ her. He was desperate. 

          Ty stopped walking as he reached the shortcut through the alley to his neighborhood. It was always dark, no matter the time of day. He stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. There was something off about it today. The air shifted from the warmth of summer to cold and stiff.

          “It’s you.” His eyes flew open at the voice. 

           _What the hell?_ Rustic and worn down walls surrounded him. He was in some sort of abandoned building. A church maybe? And she was standing there. The girl from the other day. A confused look on her tear stained face. He stared at her in awe. Was he dreaming?

          “How did I get here?” He looked around and noticed a dirty mattress on the floor of the church and empty pill bottles surrounding it. His chest ached with so much hurt he had to sit down. 

          Tandy sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of the oversized black coat hugging her frame. “I’m not sure. You kind of just showed up?” She sounded confused at her own words. “I was thinking about you and suddenly you were here.” A slight flush rose to her cheeks as she went to sit by him. Warmth radiated from her body and he knew he was okay. 

          “I was thinking about you too.” He admitted shyly. She smiled softly at him. They sat there for a few minutes in a silence so comfortable it felt like he had known her his whole life and longer. She looked sad as she stared at the ground. Ty had so many questions but wasn’t sure where to begin. Nothing made sense. “Do you live here?” She looked up, an embarrassment etched into her features.

          “Yes.” Tandy’s voice was small and far away as she answered. “It’s not as bad as it looks, okay?” She laughed. The sound echoed in Ty’s head and he knew it was something he’d never forget. “I have the whole place to myself.” She stood up and twirled around with her arms spread wide. She looked beautiful under the setting sun creeping in through the church windows, the slight breeze from the cracks in the walls dancing through her hair, and the sound of her breathing so loud it was as if it was his own. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She tucked her hair behind her hair and sat back down.

          He didn’t know how to answer her. “Are you sure we haven’t met before?” He knew that he knew her. There was no way he had gone his whole life without knowing her.

          “When I’m near you-” She paused, looked down and swallowed hard. “-I get this feeling like I know you, like I have forever. I know that’s crazy and impossible. I don’t know how to explain it. Your voice has been a song stuck in my head for years.”

          “It’s not crazy.” He whispered. “You’re not crazy, Tandy. I know that I know you, whether in this life, a past life, or the next, I know you. I know your voice, your touch. I’ve done this all before with you and it’s the only thing in my life that makes any sense.” He grabbed her hand, brought it to his heart and closed his eyes. 

 

          Tandy opened her eyes, watched as Ty closed his and brought her hand to his heart. A gesture so familiar her heart sped up. The stories were all true. The ones about soulmates, the ones her mom told her when she was little. They didn’t tell her it’d feel like this. Painful in a beautiful way and freeing. She felt so free, so alive, more so than she had ever. She was with him and the world made sense again. She wasn’t just some homeless, friendless, lonely girl, she mattered. She was someone. 

          “Ty.” Her voice was so soft as she spoke, she barely recognized it. She was falling in love with this man, a man she only met one other time. Or maybe they had met before, there was no way she hadn’t known him before.

          “You feel it too, don’t you?” He asked, a vulnerability to his words she had always been afraid to show anyone. He made everything look so easy.

          He didn’t have to explain to her what he meant. “Yes. I feel it everyday and maybe I have everyday before.”

          “So, we’re soulmates.” He said it so casually she bursts with laughter. Her body shaking slightly as her eyes water. Tandy wiped her eyes before taking a calming breath. He’s looking at her like she hels his entire world in her hands and it’s so overwhelming.

          “Yeah, soulmates.” She smiles. “Look, I don’t know how any of this works but I know I’d like to figure it out and I want to do that with you.” He kept giving her that look, the one that look her breath away and she was certain she always knew him. “Stop looking at me like that.” She breathed out. He shook his head, smiling slightly as he leaned closer to her.

          “Maybe we’re moving too fast but I’ve been waiting for you my entire life.” He was so close now, she couldn’t breathe. “Tandy Bowen.” He whispered her name like a song. She never loved her name as much as she did in that moment. “Can I kiss you?” She sucked in a sharp breath. She nodded lightly, her eyes closing on their own and her body acted on its own and leaned into him. 

          Flashes of light surrounded them. Bright colors all around them, fireworks. That’s what it felt like. She knew it was cliche but that’s what they were. The church lit up and looked heavenly as their lips touched. So soft and safe. She could stay here forever. 

          They pulled apart. There was a sparkle in his eye, like he was seeing the world for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing Tandy had ever witnessed and her heart swelled as she realized she caused that. She made him feel that way.

          “That was-”

          “Yeah.” He breathed out, a smile on his face.

          “I think I was chasing that moment for an eternity.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. “And now I never want to let it go.” She kissed him and the world exploded into a thousand stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could probably write more to this story and I probably will in the future for now this is it. I wanted to make this only two parts but I feel like there's more to their story so I might go back in whenever and add some things ;) anyway let me know what you guys think


End file.
